Scarred
by x.Delta.x
Summary: Snakeheart's kittypet mother abandoned him when he was young, leaving him to fend for himself in a harsh, evil world at only three moons old. Growing strong in his adopted Clan, Snakeheart faces many challenges that threaten to ruin everything he loves.
1. Chapter 1

A young, tall, thin, sickly silver tabby tom cat with black stripes and dark- almost black eyes stalked the moorlands of the great WindClan territory in search of prey. A black-and-white she-cat followed him, her amber eyes glinting in the cold leaf-bare morning. She was just as skinny as the tom-cat. They were hunting near the river that divided the WindClan and the ThunderClan territory. The WindClan side was wretchedly cold and bare without trees.

"Snakeheart" the black-and-white she-cat addressed the silver tabby, "there's nothing out here. It's too cold and windy; no birds would be able to fly, and I doubt any rabbit would be able to hold their footing in this kind of weather. Let's go back and come out later. Someone's going to get hurt."

"Just a second, Hawktalon," Snakeheart replied. "I think I see something..." He was looking into the trees on the other side of the river.

Hawktalon saw what he was looking at; a plump squirrel that was laying on the ground. It looks as if the harsh winds blown it from its nest and that its back was broken. "That's ThunderClan territory, Snakeheart! Let's go!"

Snakeheart turned to Hawktalon and said "that squirrel could feed four or five of our warriors. I'll just go get it and come back." Without waiting for Hawktalon's reply Snakeheart plunged into the icy river, his feet just barely touching the bottom. When he arrived on the other side he was shivering terribly. He shook the water from his pelt. He picked up the dead squirrel and brought it back to the WindClan side of the border.

"Can we leave now?"

"One second..." Snakeheart replied, still shivering and now panting horribly. "Gimme a second."

"You! What do you think you're doing with that squirrel!"

Snakeheart whirled around backwards to find the ThunderClan deputy, Blackstorm, standing on the other side of the river. "That squirrel belongs to ThunderClan, fur-ball!" Blackstorm was possibly the largest cat Snakeheart had ever seen with his broad shoulders and pure black fur, he could be very intimidating.

Snakeheart's heart was about to pound out of his chest. He'd never stolen prey, and the one time he does he gets caught. He was speechless.

"Nice goin', mouse-brain!" Hawktalon yelled furiously at the young warrior. She batted at his face with her paw and left a scratch. Guilt and shame made Snakeheart's head heavy and he lowered it. Hawktalon turned her gaze to the ThunderClan deputy "I am so sorry, Blackstorm. I assure you," she glanced at Snakeheart, "it will not happen again."

"I'm sorry..." he mumbled to Hawktalon. "I never thought-"

"That's the problem, meat-head; you never think!" Hawktalon harshly interrupted him. "You're leaving that squirrel here! Come on. Let's go."

Hawktalon began walking away. Snakeheart looked longingly at his squirrel but left it, following Hawktalon back home.

Snakeheart and Hawktalon returned back at camp. Snakeheart was thankful to her for she had promised to not tell anyone. "Just think about what you're risking next time" she ordered him harshly.

He nodded his head quickly and nervously. "No problem" was his only response.

Snakeheart made himself a promise; he promised himself that he would be the best warrior he could be. He wouldn't let his previous mentor- Hawktalon- down.


	2. Chapter 2

That night Snakeheart had a terrible dream...

He was only a kit now. His mother had left him and he was alone in the wilderness. He was no more than a moon old and hardly able to walk. He clumsily stumbled through the Twolegplace where he had been born. He somehow made his way to WindClan territory, shaking with exhaustion. But his troubles only began there; after that he had to fight against the harsh winds of the WindClan moorland.

At this point Snakeheart had no name. He continued walking, hoping for some kind of shelter. He found some tall grass and he lay down in it. He lay his head down and closed his eyes hoping for a moment's rest when he heard a terrible hissing noise to the left of him. He quickly opened his eyes and turned his head slowly to find a rattle snake. It was hissing in his general direction. It was not happy he was there. Just as the snake lunged to bite him, aiming right for his chest, he jerked awake in cold sweat. He shook his head clear and quickly left his nest, leaving the camp for some fresh air.

Snakeheart headed for the Lake. He needed to cool off. By the time he reached the Lake his heart was still racing from his nightmare. He bent his head and took a drink of the water. _It was only a dream..._ he thought to himself. _But it wasn't just a dream. It really happened..._ Snakeheart looked at his reflection in the water. He still wore the scar that that snake gave him; two fang marks that had been ripped downward causing two long scars down his chest. The venom almost killed him that day. It penetrated his heart, but somehow he'd survived it. He closed his eyes and turned from the Lake with a disgusted look on his face.

Snakeheart had laid in the tall grass bleeding out from a deep cut that ran from his neck down past his heart. As a tiny kit, he mewled innocently for two days until a patrol- led by Hawktalon- found him. They took him back to their camp where the medicine cat and Hawktalon took care of him until he was old enough to be apprenticed.

_I will never forget that day... _he thought to himself. _I owe Hawktalon my life. I need to make her proud. I will do anything I can to achieve that._

Snakeheart went hunting with a few other WindClan warriors. He caught a rabbit and two sparrows; a fairly good catch. _But not good enough_, he thought to himself. _I must do better!_

Snakeheart went out alone this time.

Snakeheart spotted a rabbit and prepared to lunge. He lunged for the rabbit, but stopped mid-air. Curled in front of him was a large, black snake with beady black eyes that burned into his very memories and soul. He was a frozen in fear as a deer when confronted with a bright light. The snake hissed, baring its long pearly white fangs. The snake lunged at Snakeheart and bit at his neck. He crumbled under the searing pain. Then, his whole world faded away into a dark abyss.


	3. Chapter 3

Snakeheart slowly opened his eyes. Fog clouded his sight for a moment. After his vision cleared he realized he found himself surrounded by the scent of herbs and... ThunderClan? He was in the ThunderClan Medicine Cat den!

Snakeheart panicked, his eyes wild with fear. Sitting up, he felt a sharp pain in his chest and fell back down.

"Get down, young warrior!" commanded a low, irritated tom's voice. Snakeheart looked up and there stood the ThunderClan medicine cat; Jayfeather- a gray tabby tom with icy blue eyes that were fogged, showing his blindness. "You'll kill yourself." Jayfeather padded out of the den. "Now you stay right there," he called back.

Snakeheart looked around. The den smelled of strong herbs and sickness. There was no other cat here but him, now that Jayfeather had gone. _Should I try to run...?_ he thought to himself. _Maybe I could make it outta camp without anyone seeing me. _He tried to sit up, but it was no use. He fell back down within a moment of stand up.

There were hushed voices from outside the den.

"What should we do with him?" asked a voice- Snakeheart recognized Jayfeather's.

"Do we know who he is?" asked another. Snakeheart didn't know many other cats from other Clans. At Gatherings he preferred to stay by himself and out of the chaos of different smells of the other Clans.

"I've seen him at Gatherings- not often, though," said an older she-cat's voice. "He's always sitting by himself. What Clan is he?"

"Smells like WindClan," said Jayfeather. "We found him right inside the WindClan border by the Lake, anyways. Why would you even question it?"

"Because he might be from RiverClan. He might've been fishing by the Lake," pointed out the she-cat's voice.

"We can just ask him," said a tom's voice that Snakeheart knew well; Bramblestar.

There was a pause. Then three cats entered the den- the three who'd been talking, no doubt. The first was Bramblestar; a very muscular tabby tom with dark amber eyes. Then Jayfeather entered behind him. Following them was a pale ginger she-cat who had green eyes whom Snakeheart had never met before.

Bramblestar padded up to Snakeheart, who was frightened and confused at the whole situation. "What is your name, young warrior?" Bramblestar asked Snakeheart curiously.

"Sn-Snakeheart, sir," Snakeheart said, managing to stand up. He was still shaky and he looked like an apprentice compared to the great size of the mighty leader. He bowed his head to show his respect.

"Welcome to ThunderClan, Snakeheart," Bramblestar greeted him. He turned back to Jayfeather and gestured to him, saying "this is our medicine cat; Jayfeather" and then gestured to the she-cat "and this Sandstorm. I am Bramblestar."

Snakeheart did nothing but nod his head and breathe heavily. Bramblestar could see his legs quivering- but from fear or from just being weak?

There was a moment's silence. "It's an honor to meet you, Bramblestar," Snakeheart said nervously. "And Jayfeather and Sandstorm, as well," he added quickly.

"As am I to meet you, Snakeheart," Bramblestar said, dipping his head to Snakeheart. "Do you think you are strong enough to travel home, or do you need some time to recover?"

This was music to Snakeheart's ears. All he wanted to was go home. "I'm fine to leave now," Snakeheart said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"I will send a couple Warriors to escort you home," Bramblestar said, dipping his head in farewell and leaving then den.

Snakeheart felt as if he was in a dream. He followed Bramblestar from the den. Around him, the curious gazes of the ThunderClan cats burned into this pelt. He felt himself shrinking down even smaller than he seemed before. His head down, he followed Bramblestar to the center of the camp. There he talked to a few Warriors. Snakeheart hadn't paid attention to what they were saying.

Bramblestar turned to Snakeheart, who was standing behind him. "Snakeheart, these two will take you to the WindClan border." He gestured to a long-hair, fluffy white tom cat who had icy blue eyes. The cat standing behind him was a white she-cat with ginger patches. She had a large, frightening scar over her right eye and her right ear was torn. "This is Cloudtail and Brightheart," Bramblestar said, gesturing to first the tom, then the she-cat.

Cloudtail and Brightheart dipped their heads to Snakeheart. Their expressions were kind and gentle. They seemed to only want to help him.

"It's very nice to meet you, Snakeheart," said Brightheart.

Snakeheart just dipped his head shyly and they were off. Snakeheart followed Brightheart and Cloudtail out of camp, happy to be heading home.

Snakeheart didn't like the feeling of the menacing trees that surrounded him. They were so tall! So overpowering, in a way.

"So Snakeheart, why haven't I seen you at any Gatherings?" asked Cloudstar curiously.

"Oh, um, I-"Snakeheart stuttered. He could've clawed himself for that. _Think brave, Snakeheart. You're a WindClan warrior! _"I prefer to keep to myself," he answered.

"That's understandable," Cloudtail said, still padding on quite slowly so Snakeheart could keep up. "So who are your parents?"

"I don't have any," Snakeheart said.

Cloudtail glanced at Brightheart, then back at Snakeheart. He let Snakeheart catch up so they were standing next to each other. "You don't?"

"No, I came to the Clan when I was a moon old," Snakeheart explain. "It was much like the situation that just happened- exactly, actually."

"That's your second snake bite?" Brightheart asked Snakeheart.

"Yes."

For after what seemed like an eternity, they finally reached the border.

Snakeheart crossed the border and turned back. "Thank you," he said to Cloudtail and Brightheart.

"It was our pleasure," Brightheart said kindly.

"Good luck," Cloudtail said as he and Brightheart started their way back to their own camp. "You should make a habit of avoiding snakes. It's good for your health."

Snakeheart, laughing from Cloudtail's piece of obvious advice, turned to go home.

_Home... I will always be safe at home._


	4. Chapter 4

Walking along the soft moorland, Snakeheart felt at peace. The sun was shining brightly, birds were singing; everything seemed at peace. Snakeheart felt the grass between his claws as he wiggled his toes. The air smelled so fresh. So filled with life. Snakeheart didn't expect death around the next corner.

Back at the WindClan camp, death lingered. Apprentices screeched, warriors bled, queens gathered up their kits in a flurry. One elder lay on the floor, bleeding out from a gash in his side next to a black-and-white she-cat; Hawktalon.

Trampling through the wreckage that was once the WindClan camp, a large white wolf was dragging away a brown warrior's dead body.

Snakeheart made it to the top of a hill overlooking the WindClan camp. His bright, happy expression turned to one of horror and dread; wide-eyed, and jaw gaping. A moment after seeing the wreckage, Snakeheart lunged down the hill.

Reaching the bottom, he found himself standing in the way of the wolf. Snakeheart arched his back and hissed. The wolf took one of its giant front paws and batted Snakeheart away, throwing Snakeheart into a rose bush.

Finally struggling from the bush, Snakeheart found the wolf gone. He looked around for the wolf. The only thing that could have led Snakeheart to the wolf was the giant tracks that were nearly the size of Snakeheart's own head. _I wonder where he's going... _Snakeheart thought to himself. His head shot upright and ears pricked. _I forgot about camp! _He dashed off for the WindClan camp

Snakeheart glanced around the camp warily, looking for survivors. He saw Crowstar, a large black tom cat with large, emerald eyes. Crowstar was helping a few apprentices out of one of the underground dens. At that moment, Crowstar spotted Snakeheart. He said something to one of the warriors who was helping him and started walking towards Snakeheart. Snakeheart stiffened as Crowstar approached, fearing to be punished for not being here to help.

"Snakeheart, it is good to see you," Crowstar said calmly. "Where where you?"

"I was in the ThunderClan camp," Snakeheart explained. "I had been bitten by a snake while out hunting near the ThunderClan border... I am sorry." He lowered his head. "I should've been here."

"It is not your fault, Snakeheart," Crowstar said coolly. "None of us thought this would ever have happened. But it has, and now we must deal with it."

"Snakeheart! Snakeheart!" yelled a she-cat as she ran up to Snakeheart and Crowstar. She had beautiful, silky, dark brown fur and black stripes. Her bright gray eyes stood out from her dark pelt. Snakeheart and Crowstar turned to her as she approached them. "Hawktalon is dead," she said sympathetically, bowing her head.

Snakeheart was speechless. _This is all my fault!_ he told himself. He looked down and shook his head disbelievingly. He looked towards Skypelt, imagining Hawktalon running among the StarClan warriors now. "I should've been here!" he yelled desperately.

"You couldn't help it," Crowstar told him calmly.

"If I'd been just a bit sooner..."

"Then you'd be dead as well," the she-cat finished for him. Snakeheart looked at her and looked down.

"Darklily, would you go help the apprentices?" Crowstar asked the dark she-cat. She nodded and padded away to where a group of apprentices were huddled, whispering amongst themselves. Crowstar looked to Snakeheart. "Snakeheart, would you go see if the queens need any help?" Snakeheart nodded his head and Crowstar walked away towards the other warriors, whom were arguing amongst themselves.

Snakeheart looked around the camp for any queens or kits. He saw, sitting on the ground, a small black she-cat. She was mewling innocently. Snakeheart padded over to her. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know where my mom went!" the kit mewled.

Snakeheart looked around. He didn't see any more kits or any queens. He grumbled impatiently. He turned back to the kit. "I'll be right back. Stay here!" he ordered her. He saw her tiny head nod to let him know she'd heard him. Snakeheart padded away towards the group of apprentices. He saw Darklily trying eagerly to get them to calm down and stop talking, but she was not doing a very good job. "Darklily!" Snakeheart whispered across the huddle of apprentices.

Darklily looked up at Snakeheart. "What do you want?" she demanded furiously. "I've got my own problem here!"

"There's a small black she-kit over there, and I've never seen her before!" Snakeheart said, pointing in the direction of the kit with his tail. Darklily's ears pricked up. Snakeheart shrugged.

Darklily looked over the apprentices. "Alright, look here!" They all looked at her. "You... _things_, just stay here and talk amongst yourselves. Can you manage that without getting into trouble for a few moments?" she said, emphasizing the word "things". They all nodded their heads. She made her way around the group of apprentices, whom have now gone back to being a huddled mass of fur, and whispering amongst themselves. She said "show me the kit," as she walked up to where Snakeheart stood waiting for her.

Snakeheart padded across the camp clearing, which was now full of debris, until he reached the kit that was still mewling where he'd left her. Darklily knelt down next to the kit.

"I've never seen her before..." Darklily said, trailing off in thought. "Where'd you find her?" She turned back to Snakeheart.

Snakeheart shrugged. "She was just sitting right here when I found her!" he said, utterly confused and panicked. "She said she'd lost her mom."

Darklily looked back to the kit. "What's your name?" she asked her softly.

The kit looked up at Darklily, her eyes looking so big and teary, and said quietly "I'm Kedi."

"Kedi?" Darklily echoed questioningly. She scrunched her forehead in confusion, as did Snakeheart. "Who's your mother?" she asked Kedi.

"My mom's name is Sipsie," Kedi replied. "I dunno where she is."

"How did you get here?" Snakeheart asked Kedi, still standing behind Darklily. Darklily flashed him a warning glance, warning him not to ask any more questions. Snakeheart shut his muzzle and looked at his feet as he started kicking the dirt under his paws.

Darklily looked back to Kedi. "Where do you live?"

"I dunno."

"What do you mean 'I dunno'?" Snakeheart cut in, sounding a bit harsh and impatient. Darklily glanced at him warningly again, and he took his attention back to his paws as they started kicking dirt again.

"Where did you come from?" Darklily interrogated Kedi, becomming a little impatient herself.

"I dunno."

Darklily sighed, now overly frustrated. "How do you not know?" she demanded harshly.

Kedi shied away at Darklily's tone as if she thought Darklily might hit her.

"Nice goin'," Snakeheart whispered in Darklily's ear.

Darklily's gaze softened as she realized what she'd just said and how she had said it. "I'm sorrry," she said to Kedi calmly. "But you must tell us how you got here."

Kedi didn't move or speak, her eyes still wide with fear like a deer with a bright light shining on it.

"What's going on here?" Crowstar asked as he padded up to the three. Kedi glanced at Crowstar, but only for a moment, quickly bringing her bright gaze back to Darklily. "Who's this?" he asked Snakeheart and Darklily.

"I found the kit sitting in the middle of the clearing," Snakeheart told Crowstar. "She said she'd lost her mom, but she won't tell us where she lives. She says her name is Kedi. Neither of us have seen her here before."

Crowstar looked from Snakeheart, to Darklily, to Kedi, and back to Snakeheart. He seemed calm, as usual. Snakeheart didn't think Crowstar would look as calm as he did. "She's obviously is a loner," he finally said after a long pause. Crowstar looked away, lost in thought.

"What should we do with her?" Snakeheart asked Crowstar.

Crowstar's eyes squinted, as if he didn't want to hear that question. "We... we..." he trailed off. His eyes widened with panic as he realized he didn't know what to do. Forcefully calming himself down, Crowstar said calmly "I will send a small patrol out later to see if we can find her mother." He turned and looked at Snakeheart. "Find out as much about her as you possibly can." He nodded to Darklily. "You will continue to help the apprentices."

"But, um... Crowstar," Snakeheart began as Crowstar turned to leave. Crowstar looked back at him. "I'm not so good with kits. Perhaps me and Darklily should trade jobs?"

Crowstar glanced at Kedi, then to Darklily, and finally resting his gaze on Snakeheart. "No. You will talk to Kedi and find out whatever you can about her. My decision is final." Crowstar stalked off towards the senior warriors, who were huddled in a small circle.

Darklily began padding away towards the apprentices. Snakeheart opened his mouth to call her back, when he remembered what Crowstar had said. He quickly shut his mouth and turned back to Kedi and sighed. He was stuck with the most boring job, that would probably get his tempers acting up sooner or later, but these were his orders and he would follow them without any more complaint- which may be more difficult than you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Snakeheart turned and gazed at Kedi. She was looking at her paws as she brushed them shyly over the dirt that covered the ground. She looked almost... bored.

Snakeheart's shoulders slumped and he sighed as he padded over to Kedi. He sat down right in front of her. She looked up at him with those big, gray-colored eyes. "So what you wanna know?" she asked him.

"Where do you live?" Snakeheart asked her, hope flaring inside him- the thought that she might cooperate if it's just him.

"I dunno."

Snakeheart hissed in annoyance. _She's just playing with us!_ he thought to himself. He glared at Kedi, who was holding back a smile at his annoyance. "HOW DID YOU GET HERE?" Snakeheart asked, on the verge of erruption. _StarClan let her answer this one!_

"I dunno."

Snakeheart was bubbling over now. _I'll get her to tell me where she lives..._ "Listen! If you don't tell us where you live, we'll just drop you in the Lake, since you're such a useless ball of fur that won't tell us anything about you!" he yelled at Kedi.

Kedi shied back, her big gray eyes wide with fear. Snakeheart didn't budge. He was still furious, no matter how innocent or cute Kedi might look. She's just playing with him!

"Tell me where you're from!" Snakeheart demanded. "If you tell me where you're from, then we can get you home," he added more gently.

Kedi just stared at him, wide-eyed and heart racing.

Snakeheart's shoulders slumped hopelessly. _I'm not getting anywhere_, he thought to himself. "What is it going to take to tell me where you've come from?"

Kedi looked around the clearing, as if checking if anyone else were watching them. Fortunately, everyone was too busy dealing with their own tasks to notice Snakeheart yelling at a tiny kit that know one knew. "Come closer," she whispered.

"What?" Snakeheart asked the kit questioningly.

"Come closer. I need to tell you a secret," she said, still glancing around the clearing nervously.

Snakeheart leaned down to Kedi's level. Snakeheart didn't notice before, but now he saw that he could see every one of her tiny ribs. Her tiny paws were about the size of his eyes.

Kedi leaned over to Snakeheart. "I do have a mommy and daddy.," Kedi whispered in his ear. "And two brothers and sister. I lived in Twolegplace with them." She took another nervous glance around the clearing. "About twenty of us... We all lived together. But one day I fell in the river and it carried me down here, where I got out just before the river emptied into your lake. I followed the wolf here. I was so quiet it didn't even notice me. When I saw all of you, it reminded me of my family and friends that I left behind on accident." She pulled away and looked down at her paws. "That's why I was crying when you found me."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" he asked her. His face scrunched with the thought of questions he dared not ask the little creature.

"They wanted to keep our whereabouts as much a secret as they could," Kedi explained. "The more creatures who knew where we lived, the more predators we had to worry about. My dad- he's the 'leader' of all of us- he didn't want to have to deal with any more predators, so he decided to keep our little group a secret."

"'Any _more_'?" Snakeheart asked her.

Kedi looked down for a minute, trying to think of what to say. She looked up as the warm sun was just above their heads. She looked in the direction Twolegplace is. "There's this group of cats... they're really strong, and they kinda terrorize the rest of us. We lived in an old twoleg house. Sometimes they would steel the kits if they were short on cats. They were- _are_- blood thirsty creatures. They thought they could control us, but my dad... he-he wouldn't let them." A tear tried to escape the corner of her eye.

"If you don't wanna tell me the rest-"

"No, I do," Kedi interrupted Snakeheart. "Someone needs to know." She took a deep, brave breath. "The evil cats tried to take my brother Akane, but my dad didn't like that... They killed my dad, and still took my brother. I haven't seen him in a very long time." Kedi's head drooped. Snakeheart could see the growing pain in her eyes.

Snakeheart looked around. Knowing all this, he had to let Crowstar know. Snakeheart spotted Crowstar still talking with the warriors. Snakeheart turned back to Kedi. "Stay right here." He started to where Crowstar was.

"Crowstar!" Snakeheart called out when he was within earshot of the WindClan leader.

Crowstar's head shot straight up, ears pricked. He said something to the other warriors and started walking towards Snakeheart. "What is it?"

"She told me _everything_!" Snakeheart began telling Crowstar everything Kedi told him. Crowstar's expression became furious by the time Snakeheart finished.

"This isn't right," Crowstar said, looking around the clearing at his Clan. He rested his gaze on Snakeheart. "Do we know how old Kedi is?"

"I'm not sure," Snakeheart admitted. "She's real scrawny. There's no telling for sure unless we ask her."

"Go ahead and ask her," Crowstar told Snakeheart, nodding in the direction where Kedi sat, laying on the ground and fiddling with her paws and occasionally chewing on a blade of grass.

"Alright," Snakeheart said, turning to go.

"Kedi, how old are you?" Snakeheart asked Kedi when he reached her.

Kedi looked up from her blade of grass and sat upright. "I'm about eight moons old," she told him.

Snakeheart's eyes widened in astonishment. Eight moons old! But she's so tiny! "I'll be right back," he told her.

"Take your time," Kedi said miserably, swiping at the grass with her tiny forepaw.

Snakeheart turned quickly and trotted across the clearing. Crowstar saw him coming and immediately went to meet him.

"So?" Crowstar said. "How old is she?"

"You'll never believe me," Snakeheart said, shaking his head.

"Just tell me."

"She's eight moons old," Snakeheart almost whispered to Crowstar.

"Eight... _eight _moons old?" Crowstar's jaw gaped. "She's gotta be the smallest eight moon old I've ever seen," he added to himself loud enough for Snakeheart to hear.

"That's what I thought," Snakeheart said. He glanced back towards Kedi. She was torturing a butterfly by pinning the tiny insect with one claw. She looked at it hungrily- not for food, though. It seemed as if she wanted something different... blood, maybe? Snakeheart dismissed the thought. _She's just a kit- or apprentice, _he thought to himself._ What would a kit want blood for? Then again, _he winced at the thought, _she's... she's ripping that butterfly to pieces! What is she doing?_

Crowstar saw the look on Snakeheart's face and looked toward Kedi. "She's quite..." he swallowed hard. "She seems quite angry at that butterfly."

By now, the once beautiful orange and black butterfly, was now torn to shreads. Small bits of green goo covered Kedi's claws and fur like blood.

Snakeheart started padding towards Kedi.

"Why did you do that?" he asked Kedi once he stood next to her. He was sympathetic, yet confused at why a kit- well, apprentice- would want to hurt, let alone kill, such a beautiful creature.

"It didn't deserve to live!" Kedi spat at him. "It's useless! It doesn't do anything, but fly around until it dies!" She started ripping at the grass beneath her paws angrily.

Snakeheart was taken aback with her anger. Such a small creature, yet so much anger...

"Kedi, what would you say if-" Snakeheart looked around him. "What would you say if I helped you get home, and maybe even help your brother back to your home?"

Kedi looked at Snakeheart, eyes wide and jaw gaping. "You would do that?" she asked him. Kedi searched Snakeheart's expression. He was only smiling.

"Of course! I want to try to help- I _will _help you."


End file.
